


Simple Formula, Complex Chemistry

by YesBothWays



Series: The Body's Intelligence Could Rival The Mind's [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Sexual Identity, rationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That kiss in S3E08 broke me down.  My take on their first time, from season one.  Part of a series.  These nerds are beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Formula, Complex Chemistry

As Cosima crossed her apartment to answer the door, she tried not to picture men in pristine business suits and medical gloves come to take her away to some lab, an image that had been haunting her at moments of slight surprise like this for a while. Best not to get paranoid, she tried to say to herself. Those thoughts brought her near thoughts of Beth, which reaffirmed them all. She took a breath and peaked through the eye hole. She saw Delphine standing in hall.

            She had a tiny moment of panicked pause. She had nearly made an exclamation at the emotions that rose up in her chest at the sight of her, but the sound wanted to be both a profanity and an exclamation of joy at once, and they got tangled up with each other and never came out. Her image of the men in suits met with this fresh image of Delphine standing in her hall looking beautiful. She tried her best not to let the two become parallel in her mind. Even though they maybe were.

            She opened her door without much poise. She felt herself spook a bit after, for different reasons, as Delphine actually came into her house again. She found herself on the other side of the room, as she tried make physical space between them and offer some explanation to create ease between them after Delphine seemed entirely thrown by her kiss the night before. They had a tendency to linger in close to one another, and Delphine proved distractingly tall when she came in close and distressingly appealing whenever they touched, sort of a crazy combination of soft and firm that needed to be touched - probably much more - in order to be understood fully. Cosima always got dumb over the feel of her. Even Delphine's own unique smell always made Cosima's mind fog a little bit. And she had been thinking that all of this overwhelming interest was mutual, which had made it much stronger. She tried to check that assumption today.

            She thought long about it last night, and still she had not really sorted out how it was possible that she could have read Delphine so poorly all the times before. Maybe it was some kind of culture clash or some weirdness from the overall situation that was orchestrating the two of them meeting. Now, as she saw how nervous and eager Delphine looked, she sort of went back to a blank slate again. She had no real clue what the hell was happening at this point. She would have to wait to get more information.

            The two of them both seemed so flustered in one another's presence, as Delphine brought out an informational flyer on the Dyad's work, and Cosima grabbed her own copy of the same document that she had already marked with blue felt-tipped pen as she redrew their models in more detail, that Cosima struggled against chalking that up as information and tried to ignore it. It wasn't easy. The feeling between them now wasn't anything new, so she could not be reading it right. Delphine stood in right next to her again, and Cosima's whole sense of the energy between them must somehow have still remained set to a perfectly off compass. If anything, she felt they were more drawn to each other than before. She wasn't used to assuming she projected stuff onto people.

            Then Delphine brought up their kiss, almost right away. Cosima drew back to see her more clearly. She felt so eager and at once so nervous about being played that she had no idea what she was going to say as she spoke. She watched Delphine stumble through an account of how she had sorted out her own feelings – meaning the science. Cosima felt her own chest burn with the intensity of her feelings, as she watched Delphine nervously present her with the current science on sexuality underlying both her attraction and her panic and how she worked it out.

            "That's oddly romantic," Cosima admitted. She saw Delphine's nervous demeanor soften a bit, as if remembering that she was with Cosima, who related to her on these kinds of things. "And totally encouraging," she added, as she tried again to put something out there between them again.

            She thought her own heart was going to explode for an instant, and she felt that she actually froze as she watched Delphine's expression in response. Perhaps part of it was how nervous Delphine seemed underneath as a look of obvious desire and intent crossed her face. She looked at Cosima's lips.

            Delphine reached to touch Cosima's face, then she ran her thumb across her lips. The touch sent a heat rushing through Cosima. Cosima still felt stiff, if no longer frozen, as she tried to sort out how she should respond. Her reaction to Delphine's touch was too strong, she thought, and she could not quite hide it. She felt herself blinking against it. She tried to remain calm and stay cool about all this. Then, suddenly, Delphine was already kissing her again. Cosima dropped her pen on the desk to get her hands on Delphine.

            As Delphine's lips moved against Cosima's, the memory of being unmet the night before flashed up in Cosima's mind. She felt Delphine trying to draw her closer now, and she felt almost shocked to find her suddenly the initiator between them. She felt overwhelmed as the rush of Delphine's particular, appealing scent formed into a taste, now in her own mouth. She felt Delphine's tongue brush over her lips within their kiss. The gesture could not be mistaken for anything except the lightest provocation and invitation.

            Cosima felt that it was too much still, her own response. Cosima carefully kissed Delphine back, and she put her arms around her. She ran her hand across her shoulder blades. Delphine was still somewhat cold from being outside. Cosima felt that she began to grow warm where they were touching each other.

            Delphine pulled her sweater away. She put her hands in the small of Cosima's back and bent down to her, as she drew her into herself. Cosima felt her back bend. She felt mouth held open now, as Delphine placed her mouth to her own again. Her lips moved as if with the immediacy of an instinct to match Cosima's own and the softness of her tongue as it passed over Cosima's made Cosima's breath fill her and then catch in her chest. Cosima felt almost weak, as if her body, especially her legs, wanted to give out. Trying to get her to lay down right now, she thought, and take Delphine with her when she did.

            Delphine began to feel over Cosima's clothes. She was searching for how to remove them, Cosima realized. She felt herself give the slightest groan of both surprise and pleasure at this. She drew back for just an instant. Delphine still looked nervous in some subtle way, but she looked more overcome now with desire. Cosima felt herself grin, and Delphine's expression mirrored it in response. Delphine's eyes seemed heavy and glanced over Cosima's body. She bit her lip, and Cosima saw quite clearly just how badly Delphine wanted her. Cosima almost went crazy, as her own desire flared up in response. She had to keep herself back from grabbing Delphine and pulling off her clothes in all of a desperate rush.

            "You want to come to my bed?" Cosima asked her instead. That seemed simple enough for an invitation. Her own voice sounded eager, if a little unsteady. Delphine nodded in a sort of matched eagerness, even if she seemed a good bit more serious. Cosima had to gather herself in order to turn and take her hand and lead her the short distance over to the side of her bed.

            "Can I take this off?" Delphine asked her immediately, as she touched Cosima's shirt. Cosima just tossed her glasses onto the bedside stand and pulled it off in response, with Delphine helping her. Delphine took one look down over her body and reached to run her hands across her skin. Cosima watched her face as she did. Delphine's hands came to her waist almost at once, and without a thought, Cosima helped her again to remove her own clothes.

            Delphine brushed the back of her fingers across Cosima's cheek, as she came in to kiss her more. Cosima felt the cloth of Delphine's sweater against her own skin now. She felt half an urge to pull it off her. Their kisses seemed poised somewhere between a gentle and intimate gesture and becoming a desperate and passionate one. Cosima felt unsure how fast they should go. This was already a lot faster than usual, in her mind.

            Delphine stood back a little, as soon as they hit this sort of pause. She began to undo her own belt. Cosima lost herself for a moment, as she simply stood back and watched. Delphine took off her top. She touched the zipper of her skirt, then hesitated a moment over needing to take off her boots. Cosima probably would have just stood there in a sort of trance and watched Delphine as she undressed herself if Delphine had not hesitated.

            Cosima became animate again at this. She reached to unzip the skirt herself, then she drew Delphine close and kissed her and ran her hands over her skin, as she turned them around until Delphine stood at the edge of her bed. She led Delphine to sit, and she knelt down herself and felt the cold of the leather as she took off her boots. Delphine lifted herself to help Cosima to remove her skirt, then she drew Cosima in close to kiss again.

            Cosima felt almost dizzy as she moved herself in close to kiss Delphine again. Delphine held her now between her thighs. Cosima braced one hand on Delphine's thigh and felt the fabric of her tights, warm against her skin. This was all going very fast, yet she could hardly bring herself to her senses and find the poise to slow down. Cosima carefully pulled off Delphine's tights instead.

            Delphine pushed the covers out of the way and got into the bed. She turned and looked for Cosima to follow her. Cosima crawled in, and Delphine drew Cosima right into a kiss again. They settled a bit into the bed, on their sides. Cosima felt Delphine's hand at her waist, and she felt herself actually gasp with astonishment when she felt that Delphine slipped her hand under the edge of her underwear and reach between her legs.

            Cosima gripped her body almost hard at first, as she drew past being stunned and actually felt how vivid the feel of Delphine's hand on her was. She breathed out a belabored rush of breath and then drew another shaky one in deep and focused, as she felt how profound and vivid the heat caused by the gentlest movement of Delphine's hand was as it rushed up through her body. She felt her face flush, and her chest, as well. She put her hands to her own face by instinct. She felt the sensations of Delphine's touch all the way up in her breasts.

            Delphine looked at her face a moment, as if to read whether Cosima felt taken aback at this point. Cosima took Delphine's face in her hands to kiss her. Delphine touched her with more confidence in response. Cosima's back arched, and she shifted against the movement of Delphine's hand, as she pressed into her body. She felt almost embarrassed by the intensity of her own response. 

            Cosima finally got her wits for a moment, as Delphine took up a steady rhythm. Their foreheads were pressed together. She felt Delphine's breath as it rushed against her own mouth as she turned in to kiss her. She felt overwhelmed again by the nearness of her. She put her hands against Delphine's body and felt that she was strangely real, a material presence that drew Cosima more into this moment, more into the feeling caused by her touch.

            Delphine took Cosima's hand with her own free hand. She kissed her palm once, an unexpected and intimate gesture that made Cosima's eyes grow heavy as she watched, then she kissed her mouth again. Cosima felt herself moan, as she pressed into Delphine. She felt an urge after a while to lie back. She slipped over onto her back. Delphine moved up along with her and leaned in over her now. Cosima held her shoulders, as she felt her body start to move with Delphine of its own accord. Delphine reached in with her free hand under the edge of her bra to touch Cosima's breast with her fingertips, then she moved over to the other. Cosima felt slightly overwhelmed at first by her own sounds of pleasure that came over her and broke through the quiet in the room.

            Delphine seemed determined to bring her to orgasm right away, and Cosima felt herself building to one already. She could not hold a thought in the midst of all that was happening to her, but a fleeting sense of astonishment came across her mind at this. Then she was focused too much on the heat that licked up from Delphine's touch, as it poured into her and moved through her own body. Then she did not have any thoughts at all.

            Cosima felt herself shudder, as she came down from the first waves of pleasure that rushed through her into some amount of release. She turned into Delphine again, who drew close. They kissed, and Cosima felt herself rise up into another set of the waves of pleasure that coursed through her and made her tense and shudder. She held onto Delphine, who held her close to herself, almost tight. She pressed one of her legs in between Cosima's, which felt that it drew them in even closer. Their legs lay alongside each other's and created an oddly vivid and intimate quality of touch that affected Cosima deeply. The cries Cosima gave at first came muffled by Delphine's mouth upon her own. Then Delphine drew her mouth away, and Cosima felt Delphine's fingers rest very gently across her lips, as if to feel her cries, her breath, to feel her lips as they trembled in the experience of ecstasy.

            When Cosima felt herself finally free from the clenching in her body that seemed to reach deep in and to grasp her, she felt Delphine's fingers slip away from her lips to rest on her neck . She reached to touch Delphine's face. In response, Delphine moved to kiss her again, and the kiss came much more gently than before. Delphine drew her hand from between Cosima's legs to hold her by the hip now. Cosima felt her own mind settling a bit, and a wave of emotions seemed to come in with her thoughts.

            A sort of fear came to her first. She felt a bit embarrassed by both how quickly and also how intensely Delphine was able to bring her to an orgasm. She never would have let herself respond in a rushed way like this in another situation, even if she found that she somehow could. That was how Delphine wanted this to go, she realized. And there seemed now an almost performative act tied up in it all. Delphine touched her like a man, Cosima thought, and her mind seemed to rush to the thought and bring it out more vividly. She felt an anxiety and a sadness threaten to form in her chest, almost a crack now threatening to damage her idea of the entire situation and more beyond this. Although, she found that Delphine's lips against her own now were tender and searching, and Cosima recognized that she was not entirely sure what her own thought really meant. She had the thought that Delphine might merely have been told to come back and draw Cosima in further, but all this seemed entirely unnecessary. She still felt the pain move with her thoughts, to streak through her chest, and make her feel strange. Delphine's hand gently pressed into her shoulder to turn her over again and ran down her arm as she did. Her back pressed into the pillows again, and Delphine came over her to kiss her.

            Cosima felt a new and more commonplace anxiety as she lay back . They had not talked at all about sex before this encounter. And Cosima felt herself a bit stunned at this and not in any good way. Cosima had never been to bed with anyone before in her life without asking them about their sexual health and making a plan. That was just standard queer pride, in her book, and general responsibility among adults. Delphine could have an STD they should manage, and she would not know about it. She realized this was all very low risk, and she tried to calm herself down about it. This wasn't all that crazy, even if it was not her usual way of doing things. This worry was almost a relief compared with imagining that Delphine was playing her on some boss's orders, more of a normal level of interpersonal dysfunction to manage and backtrack to resolve. A quick flash of an image of Leekie giving Delphine orders to come and play Cosima came into her mind, and she felt a moment of distress and anger rush through her body.

            Cosima looked over Delphine's expression then, and she felt herself calming down at once. Delphine's eyes held a softness for Cosima, almost a reverence, if that was the right word. Cosima felt again clearly how she shared the same feelings for her. She lay back and looked over Delphine's face and let herself be read closely in return. Delphine actually did an incredibly poor job at hiding her emotions. She loved the science, that was real, and she felt enamored of Leekie. This rushed quality and intensity and the near timidity that pervaded the way Delphine felt to Cosima now, even as she almost aggressively made love to Cosima, spoke of who Delphine really was. And Cosima could trust a science geek like Delphine to do the lab work and read the results herself. If she knew nothing else about sex, nothing about relationships, she would know the science. She wouldn’t put them at risk out of resistance to confronting the science.

            Delphine seemed almost scared herself now that Cosima looked more closely at her face. She looked down and let her eyes trail over Cosima's body. She was not accustomed, Cosima felt absolutely sure, to taking risks in her love life. And this some kind of risk. Cosima wondered on exactly what scale for Delphine. She didn't know really. Even with her own felt sense of trust reestablished, Cosima's current degree of unknowing and irrationality in all this felt unsteadying to her. She felt herself swallow hard as she lay there looking up at Delphine. She wanted to gain a steady sense of being herself again. All her thoughts seems to press against a background of the pleasure still ringing in her body almost like a noise that distracted her.

            As Cosima shifted her body on the mattress, however, she still felt the wetness and sensitivity between her legs. She had to close her eyes and swallow to steady herself at all. A sudden awareness seemed to come over her that Delphine was beside her in the bed and wearing only a set of underwear. The idea nearly drove out all else from her thoughts. Cosima was usually highly rational. Maybe Sarah was right about their impulsive streak. She might not be the wild one among the group, but she shared some of the same way of being. Apparently, this now was too much for her.

            Cosima tried to regain some sense of being herself again fully, as she turned over into Delphine. Delphine let Cosima move her with a gentle pressure from her hands over onto her back and then move in close to lean over her. Cosima moved over her fully after a few moments and let her body press into Delphine's. The she ran her hands over her body. This was how she would do it in any other situation, a much slower and more steady way of following their passion. She touched her all over, as she kissed her mouth. Cosima's own body began to feel full with the feel of Delphine's body. She felt both the amazement of learning a lover's body and also of being this close with Delphine. Cosima kissed Delphine's body then. Delphine seemed to respond with both profound pleasure and also an edge of deepening anxiety. 

           Cosima leaned back up to look at Delphine's face. She smiled just barely upon seeing the look of longing in Delphine's eyes. Delphine smiled at her slightly in return, but Cosima thought that her look seemed a bit strained. As Delphine ran her hands over her hair, Cosima caught one of her wrists in her hand. She kissed Delphine's palm and turned her face into it and held there for a moment. Delphine pressed her hand to her face in response.

            "Should I slow down?" Cosima asked her. Her voice came out soft and light if clearly uncertain. Delphine looked at her lips. Cosima moved up to kiss Delphine again. Her own thigh pressed against Delphine and moved up between her legs. Delphine drew her in close and held her there. They kissed for a long time, until Cosima's question faded away.

            When their kisses grew more passionate, Cosima drew the straps of Delphine's bra down off her shoulders. She turned the fabric down softly and kissed her throat and her chest, as she moved her hands over to touch her breasts. Delphine gave the softest sound and the distinct edge of familiarity in her voice made Cosima's eyes close in response. She leaned down to kiss her breasts. Delphine shuddered at her touch and almost seemed to flinch, and she held onto Cosima's arms. Cosima kept the touch soft, as she found out just what quality of touch would bring out a response of only pleasure.

            She seemed very sensitive. Cosima felt she could sense almost a hesitancy in Delphine's movements. Delphine had her eyes closed and her head turned back a bit when she looked, as if she did not want to see as Cosima kissed her. Maybe the right question would have been whether she should speed up. Cosima felt another wave of worry come over her. Perhaps there was some kind of hesitance hidden underneath that was showing itself now. The idea of Delphine performing all this lighted on her thoughts once again. They could stop if this was the case. They didn't have to do it this way.

            Cosima's hand came between Delphine's legs without her really thinking it through. She slipped her hand under the fabric of her underwear. Delphine held her shoulders with a solid and gentle grip in response. For a moment, Cosima actually thought that she might pass out and felt herself definitely stop breathing. She found Delphine so soft and incredibly warm to her touch and already wet all over. She grew lost in the feel of it for a long moment, as she found herself completely relieved of any doubts about how genuine all this was.

            Her touch on Delphine's body seemed to bring some sense of ease to the resistance Delphine had held her body before. She must have been overwhelmed, Cosima realized. Some of it was still there. Maybe she was actually just wishing Cosima would make it as fast as she had before with her. Cosima watched her, as she ran her fingers over her body, to try to take in a better sense of her how she felt inside. She seemed merely overwhelmed, or poised right at the edge of it. The pleasure of Cosima's touch seemed almost more than she could tolerate willingly.

            Cosima could see, however, that she wanted this. Delphine struggled not against what was happening, but to take it in, Cosima thought. She saw how Delphine's back arched, and her legs rubbed slowly against the bed. Cosima determined to just stay steady. Cosima kissed her breasts again, and this time Delphine moaned with less restraint and grasped her shoulders harder. As a response, Cosima pressed two fingers into her and came up to kiss her deeply. Delphine held her hard, as she did.

            Cosima took hold of Delphine's wrist one more time. She ran her thumb up over her palm. She drew her hand down with her, as she let go of their kiss and moved down along her body. As she shifted her hand to entwine her fingers with Delphine's, she moved down all the way down and also shifted her other hand, so that the fabric of her underwear was drawn down just enough for Cosima to touch her with her mouth. Cosima kissed her gently, and she felt with her lips and tongue for the incredibly sensitive place that would form the place of her most profound pleasure.

            Cosima was distracted with the feel of Delphine against her mouth for a moment. She realized then that Delphine had gone much deeper into the hesitancy and sort of resistance she had felt in her response before. Cosima looked over her body, and saw her holding herself almost stiff now. Her soft sounds of pleasure also held a faint element of distress, nearly of a kind of pain. And yet she gripped Cosima's hand and her body seemed flooded with both desire and pleasure at the same time.

            Cosima put her mouth to her again, and this time she touched her as gently as she possibly could manage. She felt strangely certain, with a sudden flash of some kind of intuition, that Delphine had never let anyone go down on her before. That was possible even if she'd had a lot of lovers in the past. Cosima probably should have asked her first, she realized with a sort of waft of thought. Her tongue on Delphine had found a pattern, however, that seemed to elicit only pleasure in her response.

            Delphine seemed to settle into the feel of this, and the tension in her body eased. She lay back now and soft moans began to escape her that no longer sounded like they were tinged with any struggle. She merely let the pleasure of Cosima's touch wash over her, until it finally started to build. When she grew rigid this time, she pressed her own shoulders and hips into the bed, so that her back arched. Soon she shuddered and reached to grip Cosima's shoulder with her free hand, as she grasped Cosima's hand held her own.

            Cosima felt Delphine almost struggle to tolerate the waves of pleasure that went through her, even though they offered to bring her release. She closed her own eyes and tried to will Delphine to let this happen to her. She felt sure that Delphine could feel this through a sort of communication beyond words that formed between some lovers. Delphine lay back finally and her body shook, as she did.

            When all seemed to finally grow still in Delphine's body, Cosima drew her mouth away. She kissed her softly a few times and felt her legs shudder slightly. Then she drew her fingers away, quite slowly, and let her underwear slip back into place. She kissed Delphine's thighs for a moment and ran her hands over them and felt more clearly how they were trembling. She felt Delphine's hands touch against her hair.

            She looked up to see Delphine's hands as they barely touched her, grown soft and no longer searching. Delphine lay back now with her eyes closed. Cosima could see her breath still coming fast, and she knew her heart must still be pounding. Cosima swallowed and wondered again if this were all too much for Delphine, even though she seemed to have instigated it even more than herself.

            As she moved herself up to lay alongside Delphine again, she felt her own body grown shaky, still full of energy. She had a flash of wondering whether this were actually too much for her, as well. She got the blankets up over them somewhat to hide them a bit and keep them both from growing chill. She let herself sink down into the pillows and forget everything for a moment. She grew still and listened to, as much as felt, her own body now. She found that it felt a bit jarred and disconcerted. Mostly, however, her body felt ecstatic. Cosima felt she had to trust herself. Her own body had never led her astray before this.

            Cosima heard Delphine's breath come in a broken sort of gasp. She realized that she was crying. She felt surprise flash through her now and drag her out of herself.

            "You okay?" Cosima asked Delphine, curiously.

            "Yes," Delphine gasped. Cosima saw in her expression just how intense her experience of pleasure had been. She still seemed overwhelmed by it. Cosima leaned up to actually look at her.

            "You sure?" Cosima asked.

            "I – I cry after sex with boys, too," Delphine said. Cosima gave a soft laugh. She could not quite tell if this were a joke or not.

            "Poor you," Cosima said, as if it were true. She felt a sort of astonishment, as she looked again over Delphine's body. Her skin was still slightly flushed. Cosima could see how the breath in her stomach shook softly still. Cosima entwined her fingers in Delphine's.

            "But you know what?" Delphine said. Cosima turned a bit to try to listen again.

            "I am never this hungry. I could kill for some ice cream," Delphine said. This seemed quite genuine to Cosima. She came up with a plan immediately to go get them some.

            "Mm," Cosima said. "Okay. Your wish is my command." She dragged herself out of bed with her body still ringing with energy. "I'm gonna go to the store, and I'm gonna get us some Eskimo pies." She heard Delphine repeat Eskimo, as she got her boots on and grabbed her coat.

            "I don't think I know it," Delphine said.

            "No?" Cosima said. She drew her glasses on again. "Prepare yourself, you're about to become a craven addict." Her eyes moved over Delphine's body again, now that she could see. She grew almost shy herself, as she looked over her now.

            "I think I already am," Delphine said softly. Cosima felt a flood of warmth and a sheer, unmitigated joy pass through her own chest. She could not hide it from Delphine, who smiled softly. She felt really shy now, another uncharacteristic feeling, that took her just a little off guard.

            Cosima turned and made her way out, grateful for the little reprieve between them. All of this was clearly flooding her with more feelings than she could handle at once. She felt utterly without skepticism, which wasn't always the safest place to be. She couldn't help herself, though. She drew the door closed behind her, and she took a few steps. She tried to get a steady feeling back into her own legs. Her stomach felt tense with desire and excitement still. She kept the rail just under her hand, as she went down the stairs. She felt almost rattled and a little mistrusting of her steps.  

            As she made her way down the street, she marveled over the ecstatic feeling in her own body. She reached to touch her own lips that still felt almost as if they were being touched. She realized she could smell Delphine, and she let herself breath it in and get almost dizzy. She felt a sort of vicarious flutter of timidity, as she did. She felt absolutely sure that Delphine had been overwhelmed by the intimacy they had just shared. She wondered exactly why, but she could not guess without Delphine telling her more.

            She worked her own lips and tasted Delphine there still, quite faint. She realized they had not kissed afterwards, and she had been almost eager to head out on this little, contrived mission. She felt it would have been too much to lean in and kiss her again, and she felt almost certain that Delphine would have been overwhelmed by this. She could not determine whether she thought it was the physical intimacy of it all or the emotions. She knew her own feelings were overwhelming her mind, and that was an incredibly rare experience in her life.

            She bought the ice creams and cut her chat with Sam, who worked the storefront, a little short. He smiled warmly at her, as she seemed obviously distracted and happy. She doubted he could guess anything much about why. As she walked back with the cold moving into her hand, a delicious feeling in this moment like bringing a bit of magic to pay homage to some divine being, she felt like anyone or anything else who might play a part in their relationship was miles away.  


End file.
